


Parent-Teacher Conference (The Most Wonderful Time of the Year)

by ThislassisHooked



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan Secret Santa, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Killian is a science nerd, Mutual Pining, pg13 smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThislassisHooked/pseuds/ThislassisHooked
Summary: Killian Jones knew after meeting Emma Swan, the mother of his favorite student, that he had to win her heart, for she had surely and unknowingly claimed his. He just hadn't anticipated it taking six parent-teacher conferences and two and a half years.





	Parent-Teacher Conference (The Most Wonderful Time of the Year)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shireness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shireness/gifts).



> A gift for the lovely @shireness-says. We share a love for mutual pining and Captain Cobra so I hashed out a longer than expected story incorporating the two into a Christmasy fluff fest. I may have pushed the lines between teen and mature with a little over the clothes action, but nothing racey. I hope you enjoy

Killian checked his reflection one last time. His nerves were causing a slight tremor in his hands as he struggled to unbutton the top of his dark blue button-down shirt, allowing him to take deeper calming breaths.

It was one of his favorite days of the school year; Parent-teacher conference. The day he got to see _her_. Emma Swan, mother of his favorite student, and owner of his heart. He had became so flustered the first time she sat down at his table in the loud, crowded gymnasium that he ended up making a fool of himself. He thought back to the first time he had laid eyes on her.

 

_It was the most despised day of any teacher’s year. The day that disinterested parents shuffled from one teacher to the next, always asking if said teacher could hurry this along, “my show is on in twenty minutes” or “I know my kid is hopeless, what else is new?”_

_They weren’t all bad and Killian had a batch of shiny new, wide eyed sixth graders that showed some promise. Especially Henry Swan. He always asked very intelligent questions and handed in his homework on time. He maintained an A in his class and as far as he could tell from his colleagues, all his other classes as well. It was no wonder he had been promoted a grade, which was very rare these days. He only hoped his parents saw the same potential as he did._

_An hour and forty minutes into the night he had seen all, but one of his kid’s parents. The night going exactly as he had expected. At least things had quieted down with only a few parents remaining. He envied his fellow teachers that had seen all the parents and were already packing up their tables to head home. He scrubbed his hand down his face, not noticing the chair on the other side on the table was suddenly occupied._

_“I’m sorry it took me so long to get here.” He jumped at the sound of her voice. When his eyes connected with her mesmerizing green ones, all sound ceased to exist, apparently taking his ability to speak with it. “I’m Emma Swan, Henry’s mother,” she greeted with an outstretched hand._

_“Um, uh…”_ What the bloody hell was wrong with him? _She arched her brow at his non-response, but he didn’t miss the uptick in the corner of her lovely lips. “Killian…”_ wait, what was his last name again? Did he really just forget his own surname? _Suddenly it hit him and he nearly spit it at her. “Jones, Killian Jones,” he recovered, taking her proffered hand._

_“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Jones. Henry goes on and on about you at home.”_

_“Does he? Well if I had anyone, but Miss Friz, I would brag to them about my best student as well.” Both of her eyebrows shot up at that and he figured he should elaborate. “She’s a rat, the class pet. She’s named after the teacher from…”_

_“The Magic School Bus,” she interrupted. “I know it well. I guess it makes sense seeing as you teach science. I really am sorry about being so late. I got held up at work.”_

_He took a moment to study her, noticing she was dressed in dark blue scrubs and bits of her golden hair had fallen out of her ponytail, framing her angelic face. Her cheeks were flushed, probably from rushing to get there, but he hoped he had some similar effect on her as she did on him. “That’s quite alright. I take it from your attire you are in the medical field?”_

_“Trauma nurse. I’m just lucky nobody bled on me tonight.”_

_Killian chuckled at that then schooled his features for his next question. He suspected Henry’s father was not in the picture from the fact that he had only ever talked about his mother during their after school chats while Henry would wait for his ride. “Will Henry’s father be joining us tonight?” he asked carefully._

_“Yeah, with ten years of child support,” she huffed sardonically. “Neal doesn’t even know that Henry exists.”_

_“I’m sorry to hear that,” he said sincerely._

_“It’s fine, Henry has plenty of wonderful people in his life that more than make up for his dumbass father’s absence.” Killian snorted at her crassness and Emma giggled in response. It was the most beautiful sound in the world._

_“Well, then, shall we get down to business?”_

_Emma nodded. “Business away.”_

_“I’m sure I don’t need to tell you that Henry is an exceptionally bright lad.”_

_“Nope, you certainly don’t. My son never ceases to amaze me. You know he was reading chapter books by the time her was four?”_

_“Somehow, that doesn’t surprise me.”_

_They had talked about Emma’s son until Killian’s table was the last one standing. Their next meeting, however, would not go so well._

 

“How do I look?” Emma asked her son, for what could have been the third time. He rolled his eyes at her.

“Mom, I told you already, Killian would think you looked beautiful in a potato sack.”

Henry was always trying to convince her that his extremely attractive, blue eyed, science teacher had it bad for her, but he had never made a move so she brushed it off. That is until last Christmas.

She thought it was sweet that Henry and his teacher were on a first name basis, joking around and talking about girls when she was lucky enough to be able to pick him up from school. She never had to text him to see where he’d be waiting for her because he idolized Mr. Jones.

After the first conference, Emma left the building with a bit of a crush of her own. She decided then, that she would make sure her shift ended early on the day of the next conference so she could change into something a little more appealing than scrubs. And if she took the time to style her hair and apply make-up, well that was of no matter to anyone else. Henry had certainly noticed and she did not miss the knowing smirk across his too smart face.

That night had unfortunately not gone as planned. She realized now that she shouldn’t have taken Walsh up on his offer to drive her to the school because her car was in the shop. That creepy ass lab tech had acted like it was a freaking date. Even going so far as to put his arm around her when they reached Killian’s table.

 

_“Miss Swan,” Killian greeted her with an apprehensive smile that most certainly did not reach his eyes. He looked sorely disappointed when Walsh swung his arm around her waist. The greeting alone had caused her heart to plummet. The last time they had spoken nearly five months ago, they were on a first name basis, but now she felt like a stranger to him and he to her. There were no pleasantries exchanged, just a straightforward report that Henry was doing very well, still maintaining an A. Walsh had seemed completely disinterested, choosing to scroll through his phone rather than make eye contact with any of Henry’s instructors._

_She felt strangely empty when they exited the building. She had received information that her son was a straight A student and she was very proud of him, but she couldn’t shake the disappointment at being treated like just another parent by Mr. Jones. She really thought that they had connected on a much deeper level at last year’s conference. So much for hope of any type of a relationship with her son’s favorite teacher. Perhaps it was for the best. She was never really very good at them anyway._

_Walsh had actually tried to kiss her after pulling into her driveway. The nerve of that asshole. She had shoved him away, affirming that they were not a thing and he had called her a tease and kicked her out of the car. Not that she needed to be kicked out, she was all too willing to get as far away from him as possible. Thank god he worked in the lab and she would never have to see his weasley face again._

_Emma slammed the door to her home so loudly that it startled Henry. She immediately felt guilty for causing him alarm._

_“Mom, what happened? Did I do something wrong?” he asked, concerned. Mary Margaret also approached her cautiously._

_“No, kid, I got a perfect report about you as always. I’m just angry at Walsh, the creep who offered to take me tonight. I thought he was doing it to be a nice, but turns out,” she turned  her attention to Mary Margaret, “he had_ ulterior motives.”

_“Well, how did things go with Mr. Jones? He has a major crush on you, you know,” Henry asked, a bit more relaxed._

_“They didn’t, kid. I’m sorry to say that your teacher does not think of me as anything, but your doting mother.”_

_“Emma, did Walsh go into the conference with you?” Mary Margaret asked._

_“Yeah and the a-,” she quickly amended, “idiot actually put his arm around me like I was his girlfriend. It was infuriating.”_

_“Did he do that in front of Killian?” she pried._

_“Yep, more so than he did at any other table. Why do you ask?”_

_“Think about it mom,” Henry interjected. “You look really pretty and all dressed up and you were with another man. Mr. Jones probably thought Walsh was your boyfriend. He’s always going on about ‘good form’ and he would never make a move if he thought you were taken.”_

_It all made sense now. How had she not realized it before? “When did you get so smart kid?”_

_“When has Henry ever_ not _been smart?” Mary Margaret said with a proud smile. Henry blushed at the praise and trotted back to his bedroom to finish his homework. Emma was brimming with pride for her brilliant and devoted son._

_“Fair point,” she responded after his exit, “but I think I’ve mucked things up now, or at least Walsh did. I really like Killian, but maybe this was for the best. I shouldn’t be in a relationship with my son’s teacher. I shouldn’t be in a relationship at all. I have to focus on my job so I’m considered for the head nurse position when Johanna retires next year. I need the extra money to get Henry into that private school after he graduates middle school so I can give him his best chance at a good life. A better life than I could have ever imagined for myself.”_

_“And you will,” her friend reassured. “You’re the best nurse at that hospital and Victor knows it. But Emma, I know you and I know why you keep men at a distance. And that wall of yours? It may keep out pain, but it will also keep out love.”_

 

Killian arrived at the school a few minutes early so he could run to his classroom to grab the envelope. The contents inside had been sitting in his desk since just after Christmas, but tonight he was determined to give it to the woman of his dreams. He had been pining over her for two and a half agonizing years, five frustrating conferences, one of which she hadn’t even been able to attend. But recent events gave him the confidence that he so desperately needed.

 

_Killian was in a sour mood tonight. He couldn’t blame her for opting to date, but he was so sure after their first meeting that they had made a connection. He had noticed that Emma looked a bit perturbed when her boyfriend swung his arm around her, but she had made no effort to remove it. He only hoped that he would not be accompanying her tonight. The conference happened to land on Halloween this year. The teachers had a costume contest that the students would judge every year and he had won with his pirate ensemble. His female students had been making goo goo eyes at him all day. Perhaps the dip in the collar of his shirt was a bit too deep._

_He was delighted that Henry had qualified and opted to take his 7th grade advanced biology course. The kid had a real knack for science, claiming it was his favorite subject; however, he did have mixed feelings about it. It meant that he would need to converse with the unavailable object of his obsession for another year. And he was obsessed with her, not able to get her out of his thoughts or dreams._

_He sat down at his table awaiting the arrival of the harried parents. After going through the motions for over an hour with most of them, the leather pants had begun to get just a tad uncomfortable.  That was of course the moment that she approached his table, her mouth ajar as she took him in. Thankfully she was alone. Not thankfully she was dressed in an alluring bar wench dress that hiked up her bulging breasts and gave him a good view of her ample cleavage. Killian felt his leather pants get even tighter at the sight of her. He just hoped that when he stood to greet her nobody, especially her, would be looking at his midsection._

_“Good evening Emma, I mean Miss Swan,” he greeted lamely._

_“No, Emma is fine,” she responded breathily taking his hand. It felt so good to touch her again._

_“Is your, uh…” he scratched behind his ear, a nervous habit of his since childhood, “boyfriend coming tonight?” He watched horror pass across her face._

_“Oh, god, Walsh is not, nor has he ever been, my boyfriend.” Killian was confused and relieved at her reaction. “He offered to give me a ride that night and the jackass suddenly got handsy as soon as we got to your table. If you ask me, I think he was jealous of your good looks,” she smirked at him boldly._

_“Why, Swan, are you trying to tell me you find me devilishly handsome?” he teased with a flourish of his hand and a smirk of his own._

_“Please, you know you are.”_

_The two continued to flirt until an impatient mother cleared her throat from behind Emma. Killian hadn’t noticed that a line had started to form, being much too enamored with Emma Swan._

_“I should go, I’m taking Henry trick-or-treating tonight.”_

_“That sounds like fun.” Killian gave her a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. Emma rose from the chair, but paused and nervously tucked her hair behind her right ear._

_“Listen, if you’re finished by seven and you don’t have any plans, you’re welcome to join us. That is, if you want to, but I’m sure someone like you already has plans so just forget I said anything.” She was nervously babbling and Killian found it adorable._

_“Emma,” he spoke, rising from his own chair, “I would love nothing more than to join you and Henry for the evening. And for the record,” he pulled her close to whisper in her ear, “I haven’t had anywhere to go or anything to do on Halloween except grade papers in a very long time. Do try and keep that to yourself, love, I have a fake reputation to uphold.” She chuckled at his revelation._

_“Killian Jones, you truly are the biggest nerd I have ever met,” she said biting her lip. He knew it was meant to be a compliment. “Nice costume, by the way. It fits you.”_

_“Are you implying that I remind you of a dashing rapscallion?” he teased with an arch of his brow._

_“More like a scoundrel,” she chuckled._

_“So I’m a nerdy scoundrel now? I must be the first of my kind.” She continued giggling as she swung her puse over her shoulder._

_“See you later, Killian. Oh, and,” she tilted her head to the line of impatient parents, “good luck.”_

_“See you tonight,” he said with lopsided grin. There was no need to ask for her address, Henry had told him on multiple occasions in case he ever wanted to ‘drop by to see his mother’._

 

_Killian finished with his last parent with fifteen minutes to get to the Swan household. When he arrived Emma and Henry were placing candles in their jack-o-lanterns._

_“Mr. Jones!” Henry called as he nearly tripped down the stairs, “you made it. I was so excited when mom said you might come.”_

_“Now Henry, my boy, school’s not in session; tonight it’s just Killian.” Henry lit up like the smiling pumpkin Emma was pulling her hand out of with a lit match. She pursed her lips and blew out the flame and Killian was transfixed with how sensual she had made it seem._

_“Cool! Mom, you ready to go?”_

_“Sure, kid. Grab your bag and let’s get moving.”_

_The night was one he would never forget. The conversation between he and Emma had flowed so naturally, almost as if they had known each other for years. They exchanged little bits of personal information about themselves, nothing too heavy and Emma would occasionally snatch a chocolate bar from Henry’s ample collection. Henry had dressed as a pirate as well and more than one sweet old lady would comment on what a cute pirate family they made. Neither one of them had bothered to correct any of them. They just shared a shy smile and thanked the women for the candy and compliment. He was so enamored with the woman on his right that he hadn’t realized they had arrived back at her house._

_“Thank you for inviting me, Swan. I haven’t had this much fun on Halloween since I was a child.” She blushed at his admission._

_“Goodnight, Killian,” Henry called excitedly as he re-entered the house._

_“Thank you for coming, I had a really good time as well. Goodnight. He watched her close the door, but not before giving him one last, shy smile._

 

Emma grabbed her car keys and blew out a long sigh to calm her nerves. She hadn’t seen Killian since Christmas, having been too busy with her new responsibilities as head nurse. Tonight was the last parent teacher conference that they would have, but she was sure it would not be the last time she saw him. Henry was, after all, on the soccer team again. She stepped out into the crisp, early Spring evening, eager to see her son’s handsome nerd of a teacher. Emma thought back to last year around this time when she first saw him running around the field with the rambunctious pre-teens doing his best to coach them into a winning team; or at least a functioning one. She pictured his wide grin at the amazement of the boys when he would show them a trick move while she inconspicuously admired his muscular form.

 

_“Good form, Henry,” Killian called from the sideline. Emma smiled proudly as she watched her son maneuver the ball down the field, using the inside of his feet to keep control of it. Killian Jones was a fantastic coach. He had gushed about Henry’s soccer skills at the last conference, barely leaving time to address_ _his schoolwork. It was always the same report though so it hardly mattered. Her son was a straight A student and she couldn’t be prouder._

_“Alright, lads, let’s bring it in.” The kids gathered around Killian to listen to some last minute instruction then hurried off to their waiting parents. Henry was talking animatedly with Kilian as they slowly made their way to her._

_“Can you teach me that trick spin you pulled on coach Scarlet?”_

_“Oi, what’s this I hear about him pulling somethin’ on me?” she heard a squirrely man protest from beside them. “I let him do it for the benefit of you lot, to teach ya somethin’ new,” he defended playfully._

_“And a fine job you did of it, Will,” Killian placated. Henry was cracking up by now. “I would be happy to give you a few tips on getting the best of old Will here.”_

_“Oi, who you calling old, gramps? You’ve got three years on me.” Emma couldn’t help but chuckle at the exchange, alerting them to her presence._

_“Hey mom, practice was awesome today!” he exclaimed as the three of them approached._

_“You say that after every practice, kid.” She darted her eyes to Killian who was beaming proudly at her son. “It’s nice to see you again coach Jones,” she greeted shyly._

_“Always a pleasure, Emma.”_

_“Ahh, so_ this _is Emma,” Will chimed in. “I’ve heard so much about you.”_

_“Will,” Killian warned. Will ignored him completely._

_“Will Scarlet,” he said offering his hand to Emma, “assistant coach and fellow science teacher. Never had the privilege of teaching Henry because I’m pretty sure Jones fixes the sorting process so he can meet with you twice a year.” Emma blushed, but it was nothing compared to Killian’s red ears._

_“Alright you wanker, why don’t you make yourself useful and gather the balls, lest I tell the lovely librarian of your affections for_ her, _” Killian threatened with no real malice. That got Will to shut his mouth._

_“I like him. Is he a friend of yours?” Emma asked._

_“Unfortunately.” They both chortled bashfully until Henry asked a question._

_“What’s a wanker?” Killian looked nervous before Emma’s chortle evolved into a full on belly laugh. Killian joined her in laughing at the absurdity of the situation while Henry’s confused face made it even harder to stop. That was a conversation for another time, much later down the road._

 

Killian sat at his assigned table waiting anxiously. He desperately needed her to show up this time, seeing as this was his last chance to make his intentions known. Sure, he could always send a note home with Henry or give her the envelope when she came to pick him up after school, but today, just like all the other conferences, was a special day. Their day. It was the day they first met. The day they bonded over Henry’s accomplishments. The day they would flirt and get to know one another. The day that would lead to the best Christmas of his life and ultimately the day that made him fall in love with her. It would always land on a different day of October or March, but it wasn’t the date that mattered, it was the event that made it possible for them to interact. He may have been disheartened the last time this day arrived last October when Emma couldn’t come because she had been held up at work, but it turned out to be a blessing in disguise.

 

_“Hi, I’m Mary Margaret Nolan,” a petite, dark haired woman with a pixie cut greeted him. A man with blonde hair and kind blue eyes stood next to her and beside him was Henry._

_“I’m David Nolan,” the man greeted, extending his hand._

_“Emma couldn’t be here tonight. There was a major accident on the freeway and Storybrooke General got slammed,” Mary Margaret explained._

_“That’s quite alright, I understand. May I ask what your relation is to Emma and Henry? I’m only allowed to divulge any information pertaining to Henry’s grades to immediate family or guardians,” Killian asked with growing curiosity._

_“I’m her brother,” David informed him. At the look of confusion that was surly written across his face David clarified. “Her adoptive brother. My mother adopted her after she had been bounced around too many group and foster homes to count.”_

_“Ah, that would explain the different last name. I can certainly relate. My brother and I were in the system for a few years as well.”_

_“I hope you don’t mind that we brought Henry,” Mary Margaret fretted. “He stays with us whenever Emma has to work after school hours.”_

_“Absolutely not. Besides, Henry knows by now that I have never had a negative report about him. Isn’t that right lad?” Killian winked. Henry blushed at the praise._

_“Yeah, mom always comes home with pizza afterwards as a reward.”_

_Killian proceeded with the usual drabble, being sure to point out all of the extra effort that Henry puts into helping his classmates who may be struggling with a certain concept. This year Henry had opted to take advanced chemistry; the class deemed by most students as the hardest class in the whole school. Killian was the only science teacher qualified to teach said class, hence another delightful year of teaching his favorite student. And sadly, the last year._

_“What are you doing for Christmas this year, Killian?” Mary Margaret asked him as they stood to leave._

_“Um, well I usually fly back to England to spend it with my brother and his family, but they will be visiting Elsa’s family this year in Finland, so I’m not sure,” he answers, a bit perplexed by her question._

_“Then I insist you come to our house for the evening,” she exerted. “I would invite you for Thanksgiving, but I’m afraid we’ll be out of town visiting David and Emma’s mother.”_

_“That’s an excellent idea,” Henry chimed excitedly. “Please Mr. Jones, say you’ll come.” Killian felt a little awkward about the invitation, but couldn’t possibly turn down the chance to spend the holiday with Emma and her equally charming and witty sone._

_“I would be delighted, thank you.” Henry pumped his fist at Killian’s acceptance._

_“Operation Captain Swan is officially underway.” Killian arched his brow in confusion as Henry started heading for the exit._

_“It’s his codename for getting you and his mom, you know, together,” Mary Margaret explained._

_“_ Captain _Swan?” David asked._

_“It’s because of the pirate costume from last Halloween.” Killian snorted out a laugh at that. “It was very nice to meet you, Mr. Jones,” Mary Margaret said, shaking his hand._

_“Likewise, and please call me Killian.” David offered a smile and a handshake as well before following his wife and nephew out the gymnasium doors. If Henry wanted him and his mother to get together, well he certainly couldn’t complain. After all, he wanted the same thing._

 

Emma was running late, no surprise there. She did spend much longer getting ready tonight than she had intended. She hoped Killian didn’t jump to the conclusion that she wasn’t coming again. She desperately wanted to see him again and it had been too long since Christmas. She had been promoted to head nurse immediately following the holidays. She regretted not being able to kiss Killian at midnight on New Year’s Eve, instead ending up with projectile vomit down the front of her scrubs. Memories of Christmas kept her going for those three long months.

 

_Emma breathed in the scent of the honey glazed ham that Mary Margaret was taking out of the oven. She was salivating over the glorious main dish when the doorbell rang. That was curious, everyone was already here._

_“Emma. could you get that?” Mary Margaret asked._

_“Sure.” She walked into the front room past her son who was currently so involved in his new video game that he probably didn’t even hear the bell. As she pulled the door open her curiosity quickly turned to shock. Standing on the other side of the door was none other than Killian Jones. “Killian,” she breathed. He looked at her sheepishly, registering her shock. He obviously hadn’t expected her not to be expecting him._

_“You look stunning, Swan,” he complimented while reaching up to scratch behind his right ear, an adorable nervous tell of his. “The Nolans invited me for dinner.”_

_“Of course they did,” she said with a fond smile. Mary Margaret had been trying for two years to convince her to ask him out. “Please,” she said, opening the door fully, “come in. You can hang your jacket here,” she specified, pointing to an empty prong on the wall. God, he looked good in leather. She was almost remis to watch him take it off when she spotted the henley underneath the heavy material. The dark blue fabric stretched tight against his toned chest, the top two buttons undone exposing a tuft of dark chest hair. She had forgotten all about the ham and began salivating over him. Then there was the fact that he had called her stunning. She was currently wearing a worn, baggy Harry Potter sweatshirt and her plaid sleep pants with fluffy socks that Henry had given her that morning. She hadn’t touched a comb all day and her large, black rimmed glasses were hanging on for dear life on the bridge of her nose. They had a tendency to slip down and her son would giggle every time she pushed them back up with her middle finger, while affectionately calling her a nerd._

_“Killian, you made it,” David called from the kitchen doorway. The two men met halfway and bro-hugged like they were old friends._

_“Aye, mate, you think I’d miss the opportunity to reclaim the title of racing champ?” he quipped, confusing Emma further._

_“Not gonna happen!,” called Henry from the living room._

_“This time, I’m taking that title,” clamined David. Killian and Henry broke out into a fit of giggles as Henry joined them, Killian’s arrival having been the only thing besides food that could tear him away from his game. “What’s so funny?” David asked with mock offense._

_“No offense, Dave, but you have the racing skills of a granny.”_

_“Okay, what is going on?” Emma interrupted as David grumbled something about safe driving being a bad habit to break, not the Killian would know anything about that. “You’re hugging, he calls you Dave? What am I missing here?”_

_“Well, I may have invited Killian over a few times since the conference. And since Henry is usually here, we may have a little fun on the xbox when he finishes his homework,” her brother explained. Emma had to hold back a laugh at the guilty expressions on their faces, as if they had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar._

_“So, you didn’t think that was something I might want to know about?” She kept her face stern, milking the moment as long as she could. They looked truly remorseful. “Because I would have whipped all of you and taken that trophy metaphorically home every time.” The relieved laughter only ceased when Mary Margaret announced dinner was ready._

 

_Dinner was incredible, every morsel more delicious than the last. The company was great, conversation flowing easily between them. But his favorite part was the woman sitting to his right. She had never looked more beautiful than when she opened the door for him. The way her mouth hung open and her emerald eyes widened had him blushing like a schoolboy. He especially appreciated the black rimmed spectacles that sat upon her adorable nose. He had a pair just like them at home. He also admired her messy hair and make-up free face, giving her a care-free, euphoric appearance that he decided he wanted to see more of in the future. The only slightly uncomfortable part of the meal was his reaction to her moans when she ate a piece of ham. His pants were much too constricting for the way she was making him grow. He was very grateful that he had no reason to stand for a while as David’s talk about the station and having to put Leroy in the drunk tank again was enough to calm his rushing blood._

_“Oh, you have to see something,” Emma told him as they were settling in the living room, belly’s full and sated. “Mary Margaret, where did you put that note that Henry left here last night?”_

_“Moooom,” Henry whined half heartedly, too full to attempt to intercept._

_Their gracious host opened a drawer in the kitchen then presented it to Emma. Emma had meanwhile made herself comfortable on the loveseat, leaning her head against the arm and throwing her fuzzy feet across his lap. It warmed his heart that she didn’t shy away from touching him so casually. She handed the note to him and when he read its contents he snorted loudly. Emma giggle at the accidental reaction and his blush quickly receded. He had come across a lot of similar notes in his tenure as a teacher of pre-teens._

_“It’s from Violet,” she informed him_

_The note had a simple message. “Will you be my boyfriend?” And under that were two boxes. The words “yes” and “no” appeared above each box._

_“Violet is an apt pupil, gifted like Henry. They may get along splendidly or become mortal enemies.” He handed the note back to Emma. “So, what say you, lad, is it a yes or no?” he teased._

_“Undecided. I’m still not quite out of the ‘girls have cooties’ phase in my life.” Everyone cracked up at the overly dramatic tone in his voice._

_“Well, I think I have the cure for your girl issues.” Henry looked at his curiously. “I have a need,” he started and both Henry and David joined in for the rest “the need for speed!” The boys threw themselves onto the floor in front of the t.v. and Henry popped in the game._

_“I’m going to wash some dishes, it can get loud in here,” Mary Margaret laughed out._

_“You wash, I’ll dry,” Emma offered, leaping from the couch, smiling like a loon._

 

_“Tell me something, how often does Killian hang out here?” Emma asked as she tried not to crack up at the ridiculous trash talk coming from the other room. They were obviously running out of puns and insults._

_“Oh, at least three times a week.” Emma gasped at this new information. “But sometimes he and David go out and meet up with Killian’s friends at the Rabbit Hole.”_

_“Killian’s friends?”_

_“Yeah, Will, Robin, Regina, and Belle,” Mary Margaret said as if that wasn’t new information._

_“Regina? As in Henry’s principal?” Emma asked, completely baffled._

_“The very same. I join them when Henry isn’t here, but you’re always so exhausted after a long shift that we let you sleep.” Mary Margaret let out a deep sigh._

_“Spit it out, Mar.”_

_“It’s just that, well, Killian is desperate to spend more time with you. We all are.” Emma felt the guilt rise in her._

_“I know. I am too. I promise things will change once the new budget is approved and I can hire another nurse.”_

_“I know they will. And when they do…” her sister-in-law bobbed her head in the direction of the boisterous boys just out of view. Emma blushed and felt her heart speed up at the thought of finally getting some alone time with the man she’s been dreaming about for two long years. “He fits right in, you know.” Emma jerked her head in Mary Margaret’s direction. “He’s practically family. David calls him his brother from another mother. Henry admires him and looks to him for fatherly advice and I adore him, Emma. I know you haven’t spent as much time with him as we have, but how do_ you _feel about him?” Emma really didn’t have to think too long before she blurted her answer out._

_“I think I’m falling for him,” she half whispered as she toweled off the serving dish._

_“Good, because he has already fallen for you.” Emma jerked her head again at the perky brunette pretending to act casual and felt a knot forming there._

_“How can you possibly know that?” she asked in disbelief._

_“Because David had the protective big brother talk with him.” Emma started to panic. “Don’t worry, he didn’t mention anything from your past, that’s for you to tell him, when you’re ready. He just wanted to know Killian’s intentions with you.”_

_“And?” Emma prodded._

_“And he said he wanted to spend the rest of his life with you and Henry.” Emma’s heart swelled at the thought of him including Henry. “He loves you and he loves your son. Any woman would die for a man like that. Hell, I was tempted to give David the boot and marry him,” Emma snickered at her sister-in-law’s obvious lie. “Don’t let him get away, Emma. He’s the one.”_

_Tears swelled in Emma’s eyes. “I know.” She was bound and determined to get this budget crisis solved and if she had to kick some ass to do it, so be it. Just then the object of her affection came running into the room, calling her name and swept her off her feet, turning them in a full circle before setting her gently back down._

_“I bested them, the trophy and title of racing champ is mine!” Giggles of delight were escaping her lips. He looked so young and happy. She really wanted to kiss his smile right off him, but she didn’t want their first kiss to be in front of her family._

_“You cheated, Jones,” David accused jokingly._

_“It’s called reckless driving, mate, you should try it some time.”_

_“Alright, If you two are finished, I think now would be a good time to give Killian his gift and drive Emma and Henry home. That game must have really taken it out of him, he can barely stand on his feet.”_

_“I’m no’ tha’ tiiiirrred,” he said with a large yawn._

_They settled around the tree and the Nolans presented Killian with several gifts that were thoughtful and made his impossibly wide grin grow wider. He in turn gave them gifts just as thoughtful as well as a top of the line chemistry set to Henry._

_“Mom, this is the one that I have always wanted!” he shouted, all thoughts of sleep escaping him. She knew how much the set cost and she fell for him even more in that moment._

_“I hope I didn’t overstep my boundaries,” he said with another scratch to his head._

_“Normally, I would say you absolutely did, but I’m glad you did. But if he blows up the house, you and I are going to have words,” she admonishes playfully._

_“I also have something for you, Swan, but I would like to give it to you privately.” Mary Margaret’s eyebrows raise several times obscenely and Emma blushed a deep shade of red. “It’s nothing like that,” Killian assures on a chuckle and Emma is weirdly disappointed. David released a sigh of relief and Henry is rolling on the floor laughing. Is her son seriously laughing at a sex related joke? Oh, well, they’ve gotta learn sometime._

_“Killian, why don’t you take Emma and Henry home?” Mary Margaret suggested._

_Killian turned to her with hopeful eyes. “Yeah, that would be perfect,” she said on a dreamy sigh. She didn’t even notice the snorts of laughter around her as she and Killian locked gazes. She felt a shift in their relationship at the moment. She was looking into the eyes of her future._

 

_“Goodnight, drive safe and Merry Christmas,” Mary Margaret told the lovestruck couple as they exchanged hugs._

_“Happy Christmas, we promise to be safe,” Killian assured them and Mary Margaret couldn’t help the arch of her brow at his unintentional innuendo. David groaned at her side. “On the drive home,” Killian quickly recovered, realizing his poor choice in words._

_As they watched watched them pile into Killian’s 4Runner, Mary Margaret grinned from ear to ear. “David, I think we just spent our first Christmas with our future brother-in-law.” David chucked as the soon to be family of three drove off._

_“You think it? I know it. That man loves my sister and my nephew more than anything in the world and I couldn’t be happier for her. I just hope she feels the same about him.” Mary Margaret smiled warmly._

_“There’s no need to worry about Killian’s heart. She does.” She and her loving husband exchange gleeful smiles and head back into their warm, humble abode._

 

_Killian pulled up to Emma’s home with Henry snoring in the back and Emma with her head slumped against his shoulder. His two loves had fallen asleep quite early into the short drive. He took a moment to just stare lovingly at the blonde that may or may not be drooling on his jacket. She took his breath away time and time again. Feeling the cold nipping at him he exited the suv to circle around to Emma’s side. “Emma, love, we’re home. I need to get you and Henry inside before you freeze your fingers and toes off.”_

_“Mmmhmmm,” she responded sleepily. She swung her legs out as Killian attempted to rouse Henry. “It’s no use. Once he’s out, he’s out for the night,” she informed him._

_“Not a problem.” Killian unbuckled his seatbelt and hoisted the boy into his arms, walking carefully to avoid any patches of ice. Emma grabbed anything that couldn’t withstand the overnight freeze and followed closely behind. He looked at her questioningly as they entered her home._

_“Up the stair, first door on your left.” He carried the boy to his room and gingerly took his shoes off before covering him with his space themed comforter. As he made his way back down stair, Emma had a small fire going in her fireplace. He heard the microwave ding and watched as Emma made padded into the kitchen and exited with two mugs of what he was sure was hot cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon. She sat on the couch and patted the spot next to her, throwing Killian into motion again. He took a seat and she handed him a mug. She didn’t notice that she had dipped her nose into the extra large dollop of whipped cream on top of her drink so, without thinking, Killian swiped his thumb across it and sucked the contents into his mouth. She froze and stared at him with darkened eyes that had his blood rushing again. He knew he needed a distraction before she threw her mug into the fire and attacked him. As much as that scenario enticed him, he knew it was much too soon for such enjoyable activities._

_“I’d like to give you your gift now, love, if you don’t mind.” His voice came out more husky then he liked, but he couldn’t help it. He wanted Emma Swan and that was something that was impossible to hide. She nodded her consent and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, velvety box._

_“Whoa, whoa,” she worried._

_“Calm down, Swan, I’m not proposing.” He could swear he saw a hint of disappointment in her face at his remark. He handed her the box and when she opened it, her eyes went wide with astonishment. “It was my mother’s and her mother’s before her,” he started to explain._

_“I’ve never seen anything like it,” she said as she pulled the ring from the box._

_“Not many people have. That’s painite, the rarest gemstone in the world.” She alternated between staring at the gem and into his eyes, her mouth falling open._

_“It’s too much, Killian, I can’t accept this.” Killian had expected this reaction so he pressed on._

_“My mother gave that to me before her untimely passing. She said that Liam had already found his love, so the the ring was mine. She assured me that it would lead me to mine as well. When I left England, I left the ring in his possession, claiming it was far too valuable to come with me to the states. My actual reason was because I had just had my heart broken and the last thing on my mind was finding my true love. I did find happiness here, I loved my job and I had made some wonderful friends, but did not find love. That is, until I met you.” Emma’s sharp intake of breath gave him the courage to finish his declaration. “The Summer before Henry’s first year, Liam had convinced me to take the ring back. He said that I deserved to find love, but I was of course stubborn and when I got home I shoved the ring into my closet and never laid eyes on it again until the night before the first parent-teacher conference. I heard something clatter in my closet as I was getting ready for bed and saw that the box had fallen on the floor. I had no idea how it had happened, seeing as it was furthest from the edge, but I picked it up and put it on my nightstand. That night I had a dream of myself and a mystery woman with the most gorgeous golden hair and emerald eyes. Those were the only features I could remember from the dream woman. You see, the legend behind this ring is that you always dream about your true love the night before you meet him or her. I never bought into all of that until your emerald eyes met mine that fateful night. My mother never met her true love. She admitted to my brother and I that he was not the man from her dream, but she never regretted not meeting him because she got us out of the marriage. But I know that I will regret it for the rest of my life if I don’t tell you right here and now that I am in love with you, Emma Swan.” Trails of tears were now falling down her cheeks and he hoped they were tears of joy. “I know this is happening fast, so to speak,” she chuckled at his words, “but I needed you to know that I am in this for the long haul.” She slipped the ring onto her right hand’s ring finger and hauled him into a searing kiss that stole his breath. Her lips were needy against his own, each pull more desperate than the last. He had an overwhelming urge to taste her mouth so he ran his tongue along the seam of her lips and couldn’t help the smile that followed as she opened up for him. He swiped his tongue across hers and groaned at the hint of chocolate and cinnamon, his own drink having been forgotten. He planted his right hand in her soft, golden tresses and his left settled on her lower back, pulling her closer. Without warning she swung her leg over him and settled into his lap, eliciting a groan from his lips and an agreeable moan from hers. She buried her hands at the nape of his neck, pulling at the hairs slightly. As soon as her hips started to roll against his, he knew there was no hope for his control._

_“Tell me something nerdy, Killian,” she uttered against his mouth. He smiled at her random and surprising request._

_“The chemical makeup of painite contains calcium,” he gripped her hips to guide her in her efforts, “zirconium,” she moaned as he trailed kisses down her neck, “boron...”_

_“Yes, don’t stop,” she begged as she keened in his lap._

_“...aluminum,” he continued huskily, focusing his attention on her collarbone, “and oxygen.” She came with a silent scream, her legs gripping him with a vice like strength. He knew he was in for a cold shower tonight, not wanting to make a mess of of his jeans. She slumped against his neck, breathing rapidly._

_“Oh, god, that was the sexiest thing I have ever heard.” He chuckled at her admission. She peered down at his obvious erection. “I can help you with that,” she purred._

_“No need, love. Watching you come undone in my arms was enough for me.” She kissed him softly and appreciatively. He knew she wasn’t ready yet for that kind of intimacy. She broke the kiss, but didn’t back away, instead leaning her forehead against his. “Thank you, Killian, for making me believe in love again.”_

_He stayed until Emma fell asleep in his arms at which point he carried her up the stair, this time turning to the right, easily finding her bedroom. He kissed her temple after placing her in her bed and covering her with her comforter. He knew it may be a while before he’d see his lovely Swan again due to her demanding schedule, but he was a patient man. He would wait forever for her._

 

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her walk through the doors darting her head back and forth clearly searching for him. When their eyes connected it was like no time had passed at all since he’d seen her last. They exchanged shy smiles as she made her way over to his table, both of them probably thinking about their last encounter. He spotted the dusky mauve colored gemstone on her finger, grinning affectionately.

“Hi,” she greeted, biting her lip adorably.

“Hello, love.” He rose from his seated position as she approached, always trying to adhere to the manners of a gentleman, only sitting after she sat down. “You look lovely tonight, Swan.”

“Thank you. I may have taken a little extra time getting ready tonight. I wanted to tell you, the budget was approved and I’ve already started training a new nurse. She’s a quick learner so I should have a lot more free time in the near future.” She tucked her hair behind her ear as she continued. “I’m sorry that I haven’t had time to see you since Christmas. It’s just that I work nearly twelve hours almost every day and I’m just so tired…”

“Swan,” he interrupted. “I fully understand and I was so proud the day you texted me the good news about your promotion. You have worked hard your entire life and you deserve every good thing that comes from that hard work. If that means putting your love life on hold, than I am fully supportive of your decision. My feelings for you have not changed and they never will.” He watched a tear drop down her cheek and reached across the table to wipe away any that tried to follow. “I have something that I have wanted to give you since Christmas.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out the envelope, placing it in her hands. He watched intently as she pulled the folded piece of paper from it and unfolded it. A wide, elated smile graced her lips as she read the simple message her had scrolled across it.

 

Emma’s heart felt as though it would burst in her chest when she read and reread the words in his note. “Emma Swan,” the not read, “Will you be my girlfriend?” She reached for a pen that sat in a tin can on his table and promptly marked the “yes” box, not letting him see her selection and folded it up again. She slid the note back to him, trying and probably failing to hold back her obscenely happy smile. “You can only read that after our conference about my son has concluded.” He offered her a lopsided smile and she was sure he already knew her answer.

They talked about Henry’s perfect performance in the most difficult class in school and his willingness to help struggling classmates as well as his genius hypothesis for the science fair happening in May. She found her pride grew for him with every passing year. She asked if he was still the racing champion and was surprised to find out that that title had gone to David.

“Apparently, he took me up on my advice to try a little reckless driving. He’s become unbeatable and is incredibly smug about it.” She really didn’t want to leave his table, but it was getting late and she still had the rest of Henry’s teachers to visit.

“No fair reading that note until the conference is over,” she instructed.

“But you said I could read it once we were finished,” he whined.

“I changed my mind. Women do that, you know. You had better get used to it,” she said, dropping a hint to her answer.

“Alright, Swan, I will acquiesce to your request.” She really loved his broad vocabulary. She stood to head for the next table, Killian, of course, standing as well. Always the gentlemen. How did she get so lucky? “Goodnight, love.”

“Goodnight, Jones.”

 

After all the tables had been cleaned up and all the parents gone for the evening, Killian took the note back to his classroom to read in private. He was anxious for her answer, but also pretty confident she had marked yes. He set his messenger bag on his desk and pulled out the note, unfolding it quickly. She had, in fact, marked yes as he expected. What he didn’t expect was what she had added under the box. “Because you have my heart.” After six conferences and two and a half years, he had finally earned Emma Swan’s love.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or a review or both is you liked it


End file.
